


Walking Dogs And Shitty Brats

by ramenchick



Series: Walking Dogs And Shitty Jokes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenchick/pseuds/ramenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spin-off series of "Walking Dogs And Shitty Jokes", told from Levi's point of view:<br/>Nothing was going his way. Levi swore that someone upstairs was playing a cruel joke on him, to put him so close to something he could never have. But Levi stayed, because he couldn't lose any more people he cared about. That was when Levi decided to walk the dog through the park so he could smoke for just a little bit longer.<br/>That was also when Levi met... him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as it says in the summary, I have decided to write a spin-off series! I really love writing from Eren's point of view, but I just felt like Levi's story wasn't getting much attention at all. So, here it is! Feel free to leave comments of any part of the main story that you would like to see happen from Levi's point of view! I am of course starting with their first meeting, but from then on, I would like my readers to have full control! Thank you so much for your support!

    "Are you listening?"

    Levi's hand twitched with irritation. It was his right hand, of course; his smoking hand. He could never seem to keep that fucking hand steady without a cigarette.

   "Don't fucking patronize me, Erwin. It would take more effort than I'm willing to spare not to hear your obnoxious voice in this tiny ass office." Levi said, glaring at him.

   Erwin smirked. He knew Levi hadn't been listening to him at all, and Levi hated that the most about Erwin. The fucker always knew what was really going on, be it people or business. Erwin was going to get shot for that ability of his one day. Levi just wasn't sure if it was going to be him or not in the end.

   "Alright then, since you were paying such careful attention to what I was saying before, what do you propose Trost Tech do about it, Mr. Advisor?" Erwin asked with mock politeness. He slid the paperwork across Levi's desk towards him.

    Levi picked it up with a sigh, eyes flicking over the words. "Why are you bringing this shit to me, Erwin? You know as well as I do that you can handle a half-assed publicity stunt like this without batting an eyelash. Quit wasting my time."

   Erwin smiled, but made no move to get up from where he was seated. And there was another thing that Levi couldn't stand about Erwin. His facial expression never changed, always with that business-like smile on his face. It was infuriating.

   "Alright, you caught me." Erwin said after a moment, holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't really need to come to your office to go over this incident. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

    Levi's smoking hand twitched. "What the fuck kind of reason is that?"

    Erwin shrugged. "With all my meetings lately, I haven't been able to see you as much. And you never visit home."

   "I'm a grown man, Erwin. I don't live at home anymore."

   "You could still stop by for dinner or something sometime..."

    Levi rubbed his temples. "Erwin, you're the CEO. Don't you have anywhere else to be right now? Anywhere at all?"

    Erwin chuckled and stood. "As a matter of fact, I ditched a board meeting to be here. Why don't I go back to that?"

   "Just get the hell out." Levi swiveled his chair away as Erwin left. The door clicked shut as Erwin left and Levi let out a frustrated breath. "Damn that old man..."

   Levi covered his mouth to hide his blush. For all his amazing people skills, that man could be very fucking dense.

  

   Levi breathed in until the nicotine filled both his lungs before blowing the smoke out of his mouth. He sighed happily.

    _There's nothing like a smoke break._

   As the rest of the office workers shuffled along towards the elevators to get to the cafeteria for lunch, Levi had walked up the stairs to the roof with a packet of cigarettes in his hand and a lighter in his jacket pocket. He hated the mass-produced, unsanitary food in the cafeteria, but even more he hated the crowds of people that shoveled it in their mouths like starving animals every day. Just the thought was enough to make him lose his appetite completely.

    A light breeze blew Levi’s bangs from his forehead. He closed his eyes so that the smoke wouldn’t get in them. Trost Tech Tower, the main building that served as Trost Tech’s headquarters, was the tallest building in the city. From the roof, Levi had a perfect view of the entire city. He could see the highways twist and turn, connecting the wealthy district containing nice neighborhoods and shopping malls to the jumbled mess of run down apartments and houses that made up the slums. The honk of car horns could be faintly heard in the distance.

    Levi liked high places. When he looked over the scenery from above, he felt free. It was a glorious feeling. Levi touched his shoulder lightly, where he had gotten a wing tattoo all those years ago. His best friend had suggested it. _"_ _Now that you have these wings, you can fly as high as you want! They'll be your Wings of Freedom!"_ She had said those words with that gleam in her eyes that Levi now knew to be wary of; not all of her crazy ideas were good ones, after all.

    “Hey, Levi!” a familiar voice called behind him. Levi rolled his eyes. Speak of the devil...

    Hanji pounced on Levi, hugging his neck from behind. Usually Levi couldn't stand being casually touched, but Hanji was different, mostly because she wouldn't be detered by normal methods that would make other people stop. In the end, Levi had given up.

    "What do you want, Hanji?" Levi asked in a bored voice.

    Hanji pouted. "Do I have to want something to come say hi to you?" she whined. Levi shrugged her off his neck.

   "With you, it's never just to say hi," Levi said knowingly. Hanji laughed.

   "You know me so well! Actually, I came up here after seeing Erwin's hurt face."

   Levi's mouth twitched. "Shut up, Hanji. That bastard doesn't get sad."

   "I think any guy would be a little upset that his adoptive son never wants to see his face anymore." Hanji pointed out.

    Levi glared at her. "I'm nobody's fucking son, alright?" he snapped. "I have no obligation to play house with that old man."

   Hanji raised her hands in mock defeat.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. But you know, he could have just wanted to talk business at length with you. You guys' schedules are always so packed."

   Levi grimaced, unconvinced. "He can run this company just fine, even without me."

  "Now, you know that's not true, Mr. Advisor. This company has sky rocketed since you came here, and you know it. Profits have improved three times the amounts we used to get, and now I have all the equipment to continue my research. That never would have happened of Erwin hadn't been so insistent about you joining our team. He even wanted you to be Second in Command."

   Levi shook his head at that. "And I told him right when I joined that I wasn't doing that shit."

  "Which is why you're the Executive Advisor to the CEO, which is basically the same damn thing!"

  "Hanji, I'm not arguing with you about this again, okay? Drop it."

   Hanji sighed. "Fine. Anyway, do you want to grab lunch?"

   "Not hungry."

   Hanji rolled her eyes. "You're so damn difficult sometimes."

   Levi flicked his finished cigarette on p ground and crushed it with his foot. "Hanji, what do you really want?" he asked pointedly. "I know you wouldn't come all the way up here from your precious lab if you didn't have a real reason."

   Hanji flinched. _Bingo._

   "Alright, alright, geez!" Hanji sighed, taking her glasses off her face to clean them with her shirt. Levi hated when she did that. All she was doing was streaking the smudges across the lens. He resisted the urge to snatch glasses from her hand and clean them himself.

    "The truth is... I can't walk Rover today."

    Levi's eyes got wide. "What the hell?"

    Levi let out a frustrated sigh. How the fuck did it come to this?

    Rover tugged on the leash, jerking him forward. Levi scowled and planted his feet more firmly so the dog's annoying  tugging wouldn't budge him. _Stupid mutt._

    The doorman had stared wide eyed at Levi as he had passed by earlier. His reaction somehow pissed Levi off. Was it so strange to see him walking the dog every once in a while? Did they all think he abused it or neglected it all the time? He paid for the best dog food and made sure Hanji have Rover regular check ups to make sure he was in perfect health. And Levi was pretty sure this dog was the most well groomed mongrel in the whole city. Hell, he was even jealous sometimes of the pampered life this dog had.

    They crossed the street and Rover became even more excited, tugging even harder towards the entrance to some park. Levi let the dog lead him towards it, figuring there must be benches somewhere where he could sit and smoke.

    The inside was massive and circular. Rover trotted along at a pretty steady pace, seeming to be familiar with the terrain. Levi supposed this was where Hanji must bring Rover when she walked him.

    The sun was starting to set and the families that had gathered at the park were starting to leave. Levi felt himself start to relax. He hated crowds.

    By the time the sun had completely set, Levi was tired of walking. He wanted nothing more than to sit somewhere and smoke. But there were no benches in sight, so Levi pulled out a cigarette and his lighter to just smoke while he walked. It was hard to get the cigarette lit, though, because every time Levi stopped, Rober would pull hard on the leash.

   "Tch, damn dog," Levi muttered.

    Once his cigarette was lit and the glorious nicotine was surging through his lungs, Levi felt a little bit better. He blew a stream of smoke out of his mouth and let Rover continue to pull him along.

    While Levi was absentmindedly smoking, Rover found a flower bed to releave himself in. Levi stared at the dog in disgust. Was he supposed to clean that up? Fuck. Levi looked around in vain for any kind of help.

    Up ahead was a street lamp and a bench sat underneath it. Levi walked towards it, but there was someone sitting there. He looked like a teenger, probably in high school, with a mop of crazy brown hair that looked like he had just woken up like that. Levi frowned; what was it with kids these days and basic grooming? It's like they didn't even own combs.

   Upon closer inspection, Levi had to admit that the kid wasn't bad looking at all. He was tall, annoyingly so, with a built body and a charmingly innocent face. The boy stared blatantly right at him as he approached, a strange expression on his face. Levi was about to write him off completely and just keep passing by, but a flash of green made Levi look at the boy's face again.

    His eyes were mesmerizing. They were large and angled, a green so deep and rich that Levi thought he was imagining it at first. _Who the fuck even has eyes like that? I mean seriously, I feel like I'm being dragged in._

    Suddenly, Levi regretted not having sex with that desperate guy Hanji had tried to shove on him at the club last week. He felt parched looking at this kid, like he hadn't had any in months. Levi couldn't remember the last time he had felt so close to losing control like this. And he could tell the kid wanted him too. He was practically boring into him with those green eyes.

    "Hey, brat."

    Shit, he spoke without even thinking! Well, there was no going back now. The boy was blushing and expecting something. Levi figured the kid might as well make himself useful if he was going to ogle him like that.

    "Clean this shit up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand here's another installment of the story from Levi's point of view! I may have been misleading in my last note, so allow me to clarify: I am NOT retelling the events of the main story word for word but in another person's point of view. That seems pretty pointless. I am picking moments in the main story (or you could comment and pick a moment) and telling what happened IN LEVI'S PERSPECTIVE. As in, Eren won't always be there during the moment. So, that being said, this story takes place around when Eren and Levi first get intimate with each other at his place. I haven't decided if these stories will be going in order or not, so I might loop back to other shit, or I'll just keep plowing forward. Who the hell knows with me?  
> Anyway, here you go! :3

     “Well? I’m waiting.”

     Levi said that, but he couldn't decide what he was waiting to do. It was a mix between wanting to kill him slowly for destroying his bathroom and wanting to positively jump his bones for managing to look that sexy while wet and dirty. The mud streaks on Eren’s cheeks seemed to compliment the bright green color of his eyes, and his soaked shirt clung to his toned body. Levi had to force himself to keep his expression angry. _What the hell is this kid doing to me? Jesus, I feel like I’m the horny teenager here._

       And speaking of horny teenagers, that brat was giving Levi the look again. The same look from the park, all unguarded and full of want, like a child eyeing a piece of candy he wanted. Levi almost felt embarrassed being looked at like that so openly.

       “You’re really hot when you’re angry you know.”

       He hadn't expected Eren to say that. And he hadn't expected Eren’s voice to go that low and seductive when he said it either. Hell, he hadn't even expected to be this affected by the kid at all. Even at work today…

        “Levi? Are you listening?”

        Levi blinked and looked up at Hanji from his seat. She eyed him with a slightly worried look.

         "No, sorry... What did you say?"

         "Geez," Hanji grumbled, plopping herself down on the couch in Levi's office. "I asked if you knew when that reporter was coming by the lab today. I don't want to start my next experiment and then have to stop because of him."

         "Oh, yeah..." Levi looked down at his desk and scanned the calender for the right day. He refused to have a secretary because he hated other people being in his office or touching his things, so he kept all of the PR appointments neatly organized on a calender that laid on top of his desk. But for some reason, he couldn't find the appointment Hanji was talking about. _Weird... And I know I talked to that prick on the phone this morning..._

         "What's the hold up?" Hanji asked impatiently, getting up and walking over to stand behind him and look at the calender. "Wait, it's not written down. Did I get the day wrong?"

         "No, you didn't," Levi said, starting to feel irritated. "I didn't write it down. I'll have to call him again. Shit..."

         Hanji's eyes widened in surprise. "What's this? Levi, making such a basic mistake? Are you feeling alright?"

         She asked in a teasing voice, but Levi could feel her concern for him. It annoyed him even more to have Hanji of all people noticing something was off with him. And something was definitely off. It had been all day.

          Try as he might, Levi couldn't keep his mind off of that brat. Just the thought of him in Levi's house right now...

          Levi shook his head. _You're at work! Keep it fucking together._

          "Did something happen?" Hanji tried again when Levi didn't respond to her.

          "Nothing," Levi snapped. He looked up the reporter's number again. "Go back over there, I'm making a call."

          Hanji wandered back over to the couch while Levi called the reporter again  and asked him what time they had agreed he would go by the lab. Finding out that he was on his way right then, Levi sent Hanji rushing back to the basement level. When she left, Levi sank into his chair and sighed in annoyance.

         This really wasn't like him. Not being able to focus at work, thinking about some brat like an adolescent teenager. He was starting to get frustrated.

         Levi's right hand started to twitch. He stood up and rummaged through his drawer for his cigarettes. Levi kept them in a drawer by themselves so the smell wouldn't stick to anything. Levi hated the smell of his cigarettes getting on furniture, so he never smoked anywhere but outside. Levi looked at his watch; he had time for a smoke break.

        Leaving his office, Levi headed up to the roof. On his way, he passed by the conference room. The door was slightly ajar, voices spilling out.

        "...shipment delivered yesterday."

        "And? Did you get everything I asked for?"

        Levi stopped at the sound of Erwin's voice. He could see Erwin's tall profile through the crack in the door. He looked serious and grave, completely different from the amused smile he usually wore with Levi.

       "Yes, sir. Mr. Levi's instructions were very specific."

        Oh. That.

        Levi leaned against the wall and listened as whoever was addressing Erwin opened a box that was filled with bags. The powder in the bags was white and chalky. Erwin examined the box's content.

        "Alright. Everything looks good. Have your men deliver the rest this week."

        "Yes, sir."

        The man exited the room, stalking past Levi without so much as a glance. Erwin followed the man out, sighing a little. Then he noticed Levi standing there.

         "Levi? What are you doing here?" Erwin asked in genuine surprise. Levi frowned at him.

          "Who the hell was that, Erwin?" Levi asked, ignoring Erwin's question.

          Erwin stared at Levi for a moment, his face growing serious. "I believe you know who that young man was."

          Levi gritted his teeth. So he was ogling to play that game, huh. "You're right. I do know. And so does every other goddamn person in this city. So do you mind telling me what the _fuck_ you were doing talking to a Titan?"

           Erwin sighed again and ran a hand through his blonde hair. A few strands fell out of place onto his forehead but Erwin didn't seem to notice them. Levi held back his urge to smooth them back; touching Erwin never led to anything good for him afterwards anyway.

            "Levi... Let's talk about this in my office," Erwin suggested, looking up and down the hall. Levi rolled his eyes. _Oh, now he wants some privacy._

            "I'm on my smoke break," Levi said, cutting Erwin off. He stalked off down the hallway, not even bothering to look back to see if Erwin was following him. Levi knew he was.

            They both opened the door to the roof. Levi took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag and breathed out the smoke, closing his eyes as the nicotine spread through his lungs pleasantly.

            "I'll never know where you got that from," Erwin said, shaking his head. "After spending so long with me in a smoke-free house, too."

            "Must be in my genes," Levi drawled, bored with this repeated conversation. "You're not my family, remember?"

             Erwin said nothing to that. Levi turned and looked at him.

             "Erwin, why did you meet with that scum?" he asked. "Dealing with the Titans is my job."

             "Are you going to tell me why the police department called me?" Erwin asked. "The chief said two of his officers spotted you at the park during a deal. I believe I told you that you aren't to be around there on those days. We can only bribe so many of them you know."

            Levi's hand twitched. _Boris and Hitch, those fuckers! I can't believe they tried to rat me out like that. Actually, yeah I can. They're like vultures, looking for the next carcass of someone's career to pick off of. I had better not run into those two sons of bitches again._

             Erwin waited impatiently for Levi to respond, but Levi remained stubbornly silent, smoking his cigarette. Erwin narrowed his eyes, frowning.

            "It's not like I don't trust you," he said eventually. "I know you'll cover all your bases like always. It's just... I don't like this. I don't like you risking your future for my goals. I should be the one out there fighting the Titans and the media. Not you."

             Levi let out a low chuckle. "'Future'? What future? I have no future, no goals, no desires. I'm the perfect pawn, and I'm at your disposal, Commander." Levi looked into Erwin's clear blue eyes. Eyes that never failed to send a slight shiver down his spine. "So I might as well put my talents to good use, don't you think? You have a dream worth fighting for, Erwin. Don't forget that."

             His cigarette finished, Levi let the stub fall from his hand. He crushed it under his heel. Levi walked back towards the door.

             "Levi."

             Levi stopped walking.

             "...Thank you."

             Levi clenched his jaw. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear from Erwin. But he would never hear the ones he wanted. "I'm going home early today."

              Erwin didn't stop him. Levi wasn't sure if it was because he knew he wouldn't be able to, or if he just didn't care.

              It was a little past lunchtime. Levi knew the brat would still be at his house with the mutt, probably playing in the dog's room or something. In fact, he was counting on that fact. Levi very badly needed a distraction. And nothing, not even smoking, seemed to take his mind off things better than those big green eyes.

           After Eren left, Levi cleaned his room. It smelled of sweat, salt, and cum, the unappealing scent of sex. Levi never understood what people found attractive at all about such a disgusting aroma. He tore the blankets and the sheets of his bed and bundled them up, about to head to the laundry room, when something fell onto the floor with a soft thump.

          Levi picked it up. It was a gold key, fashioned like a necklace with a cord of black leather through the loop. Levi had never seen the key before, so he was sure it was Eren's. He sighed.

            _That brat, leaving his shit here like this is his place of something. Who the hell does he think he is?_

           Levi thought this, but as he stared at the necklace, he was strangely not annoyed. In fact, he had the perfect excuse to bring Eren back here now. Somewhere inside of himself, Levi knew he was getting attached to the kid. And if that long confession from earlier was any indication, Eren was definitely getting attached to Levi.

            Eren had sat across from Levi and told him all about what had happened to Annie, his head down and his hands clasped, almost as if he was saying a prayer. Levi probably could have said something better to the kid; after all, he was the adult here. But oddly enough, Eren seemed to react positively to Levi's harsh words. What a weird guy...

           Levi started to hang the necklace on a hook in his bathroom, but then he looked at it again. Slowly, Levi slipped the key around his own neck. The unfamiliar weight felt strange on his neck; Levi never wore jewelry. It seemed excessive to him. But this was Eren's necklace, and Levi had the sudden urge to possess it.

           Levi went back to cleaning. As time passed, he started to look at the clock and at his phone. _The brat could at least send me a damn text saying he made it home okay. Dammit...!_

       When it was past midnight and Levi couldn't take it anymore, he sent Eren a text. It wasn't until after he sent it, however, that Levi noticed he had said "next time" without even planning. First at work and now this... What was this kid doing to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since life is getting seriously intense for Eren over in our main story, you know it must be also getting that way for our dear Levi too! So, I decided he needed to have his feelings displayed as well. We are heading back a few chapters for this particular scene, but I'm sure you people who have been reading my main plot will figure out exactly where I'm going with this by the end. Also, I hope you like violent and pissed Levi a lot, because here he is both. Yay!  
> On an unrelated note, I'm contemplating doing a flashback chapter in this spin-off for Levi. Good idea? Or bad one?

         Levi left his office, having finished his work for the day, and put on his jacket. He took the elevator to the parking garage, ready to go home and take a nice bath. Erwin had insisted on hiring a secretary after Levi's mess up with the journalist that interviewed Hanji, and Levi had spent all day training her. She had been wearing some kind of thick perfume, and Levi could still feel the scent of it crawling all over his skin. _I am going to have to tell that bitch never to wear that shit again. Who even needs to wear that much fucking perfume in the first place? Does she smell that bad?_

            "Levi!!"

            Levi didn't turn around. He reached in his jacket pocket for his keys, ignoring the familiar voice as he unlocked his door. Hanji jogged over to his car.

             "Hey, don't ignore me!" she complained, breathing heavily. Levi just glared. "Woah, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

             "What do you want, Hanji? My fucking nose itches and I'm ready to go home."

              Hanji pouted. "Don't say that! I wanted to go get some drinks tonight."

              Levi shook his head. "Hell no."

              "Come on, please! You owe me! I'm always taking care of Rover for you..."

              "Which you have been seriously slacking on doing lately, so I hired someone else to do it."

              "Who?" Hanji asked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Wait... Is it that adorable boy from before? Eren? It is, isn't it?!"

              Levi chose not to respond, giving Hanji all the answer she needed.

              "Okay, that is unexpected. I mean, first you let him in your bed, which was crazy enough, but now you're keeping him around even more? You have got to tell me what is going on here," Hanji said excitedly, linking her arm with Levi's.

             He stared at her for a bit, then sighed. Levi could tell from Hanji's eyes, sparkling with insane curiosity, that he wasn't going to get out of this. It would be over faster if he just did what she wanted this time.

             "...Fine. Get in."

             Hanji squealed happily and climbed into the passenger seat. "Oh, can you take me home, too? I really hate trying to navigate the subway system drunk."

             "Doesn't Erwin pay you enough to get a damn car?"

             "That's money that can be used to further my research. Besides, I love taking the subway. There are so many people that bring their pets onto the train!"

              "You're insane."

              "Why, thank you, good sir."

              They drove to the usual bar a few blocks down the road, Hanji chatting Levi's ear off about the rabbit who survived one of her hellish experiments. Listening to Hanji talk was almost enough to make Levi feel sorry for the poor creatures who ended up in her labs. _I'm almost positive they'd rather die than be subject to that torture._

              The bartender at the counter nodded respectfully at Levi when he walked in the door and sat on a stool at the end. "The usual?"

              "Make it a double," Levi said. He was still a little pissed off. Hanji whistled.

              "Starting out strong, huh?" she commented with a wicked grin. "I'll have a dessert martini!"

              The bartender served them their drinks and then moved further down the counter, out of earshot. Hanji leaned in towards Levi, still grinning. Levi took a gulp of his double whisky, closing his eyes as it burned its way down his throat. He was going to need so much alcohol to have this conversation.

              "So, spill. What's up?" Hanji asked.

              "He's just some brat, Hanji," Levi said, giving her an annoyed look. "The dog took a liking to him when I ran into him, and he looked like he could use the money, so I gave him a job. That's it."

               "Liar," Hanji shot back almost immediately. "You're screwing him. Admit it. Is he a screamer? He looks like a screamer."

               "I'm not screwing him." _Not yet._

               "I don't believe you. That kid was eyeing you like a fucking steak."

               Levi didn't deny it. Hanji laughed.

               "He's a bit different than all your others, though," she continued, sipping her drink. "You usually go for the more muscular ones that can ram you into a wall and leave marks that last a week. And they're usually blondes."

              Levi knew what she was doing. "Hanji..."

              "I'm just saying."

              "Like I said, we haven't done anything."

              "Well what are you waiting for? He wants you bad, I could feel the lust from the doorway."

              "Something about breaking more laws than we already do kind of turns me off."

              Hanji rolled her eyes. "Oh please. _This_ law makes you hesitate? And he can't be younger than seventeen. Celebrate his birthday a little early and you're all set."

              Levi downed the rest of his drink and the bartender brought him another. "Look, Hanji, leave it alone. I don't need you're meddling."

              "So you guys have done something!" Hanji said in triumph. Levi's mouth twitched. "Ha! I saw that! I'm right!"

             Levi hated it when Hanji was right. He concentrated on drinking more.

             "Seriously though, that kid... There's something about him." Hanji nursed her drink, her expression thoughtful. "I've never seen eyes like those before. The irises were such a bright green, and that shape... Just like a wolf... I've only read about eyes like that."

             Levi glanced at Hanji's face. He hardly ever saw her make a face like that. Come to think of it, she had said something like that before; that Eren had "wolf eyes".

            “Let us through!” came a loud voice from the entrance of the bar.

            “I’m sorry, but you aren't allowed-”

            “Screw you, man! I know Levi is here!”

            Levi glanced towards the door when he heard his name. There were three shady-looking guys surrounding the bouncer, trying to look menacing. Levi almost groaned; judging by their stupidity in trying to muscle their way into a public place like this, those idiots must be Titans. The very sight of them irritated Levi.

           “Hey, I’m going to need another double,” Levi said to the bartender, who paled visibly.

           “B-but sir, you have to drive…”

           “Did any part of that sound like a damn question to you?” Levi snapped, some of his irritation leaking into his voice. What was with everyone today? He couldn’t do a thing he wanted tonight.

           “Right away, sir!” the bartender said in a nervous rush and fixed Levi another double whisky.

           Once the sweet alcohol was in his system, Levi stood up from his stool, his feet hitting the floor with a soft tap. _Why the hell are the stools here so fucking high in the first place? I feel like I’m jumping off a building._

           “Let them in.” Levi tapped the bodyguard’s shoulder. The burly man nodded and stepped aside.

           Levi regarded the young gang members. They were all wearing next to nothing, just mesh shirts and shorts with holes in them to reveal the myriad of tattoos they all had. The tattoos depicted torn flesh and muscle tissues sticking out, blended in with their skin to make it look like the tattoos were real. Levi hated how tasteless it was. He also couldn’t stand the droplets of sweat that were always beading off of these guys. Every Titan Levi had encountered was always sweating, to the point where he thought they might even be steaming. It was probably an after effect of whatever drug they were high on. Levi felt like he was dealing with a morbid circus act.

           “So? What the hell do you want?” Levi asked pointedly. The youngsters jumped a little.

           One of the boys spoke up. “U-Um, Mr. Levi, sir, we came to tell you that Ape has something he wants to discuss with you. Immediately.”

            _There’s that “um” crap again. Seriously, what is wrong with kids these days?_ “How very like Ape to send his little drones to do his bidding. Unfortunately, I don’t see how whatever he wanted to tell me is goddamn important if he isn’t here to tell me.”

           The boy dug in his pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and handed the phone to Levi.

           Levi wordlessly took the phone and put it to his ear.

           “Hello to you, too, Levi.” The voice over the phone was deep and guttural, almost like an animal. Levi guessed that was where the nickname was from.

           “What do you want?” Levi snapped, skipping the formalities. He hated dealing with this guy most of all.

           Ape was the assumed leader of the Titans. “Assumed” because frankly no one, not even Erwin, really knew how the Titans operated. That was one of the many obstacles the police had trying to take this gang down when they first popped up. Until the moment when their smuggling actions were finally free of all interference, it wasn't even confirmed that the Titans even had what could be classified as a ring leader. But then Ape revealed himself. Or at least, his voice. Levi has still never seen the guy in person. Ape offered Erwin a deal of mutual benefit to the both of them: keep the cops under tight control, and the Titans would get Trost Tech any sort of drug they needed, And because of this deal, Levi had to constantly deal with shit like this. He was effectively Erwin’s shield, taking down anything that got in the way of their goals. And he was relishing the day he could finally take down this creep, along with all of the Titans. That was all Levi was living for at this point.

          “Straight to business, as always,” Ape replied in what Levi supposed was a sarcastic tone. Everything Ape said was more of a growl than an inflection. “My boys reported that two cops were snooping around the park during our usual delivery day. They might have even arrested one of us. This wasn't part of the deal. I want it taken care of.”

          The line clicked and died.

          The boy reached out for the cell phone, but before he could grab it from Levi’s hands, Levi lifted the phone and swung it down on the boy’s face. The Titan screamed and collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain. The other members backed up a few feet in shock, staring at Levi. Still sitting at the bar stool, Hanji let out a  dramatic sigh.

          “Levi… I like this bar. I don’t want to get kicked out because you got blood on the floor.”

          “There is no blood.”

          “Yet. I heard the crack that phone made. The poor kid’s brain is probably already swelling with blood from that hit.”

          Levi made an annoyed noise. He signaled the bodyguard. “Throw this trash out of here.”

          The bodyguard nodded. Turning away from the mess that followed, Levi joined Hanji back at the bar counter.

          “Trouble?” she asked lightly.

          “One of those fuckers is probably in jail right now, if that counts as trouble,” Levi added with a snort. “Anyway, I have a pretty good idea which two cops they were talking about. Man, those two have been a pain in my ass lately…”

          Levi made a quick call on his phone to the chief of police, inquiring about the name of the boy who had been arrested that night. Hanji watched as his jaw tightened and his face got pale. She had never seen him make such a shocked face before in all their time together.

          “Levi, what’s wrong?!” Hanji exclaimed, touching Levi’s arm. But Levi shrugged her off and hastily pulled on his coat.

          “It’s nothing,” he mumbled absently, blinking several times to regain his composure. He shrugged Hanji off and stood, putting on his coat. “You ready? Let’s go.”

          He put a wad of cash on the counter without even looking at the bills and started walking towards the exit. Hanji hastily put on her own jacket and hurried after him, wondering just what the hell had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, and I apologize for the wait, but here it is at last, ladies and gents! The next installment in the exciting tales of Levi's fucked up and surprisingly emotional life! Honestly, I'm pretty sure it's Eren's fault. Everything has just been getting troublesome in Levi's life ever since he captured that green-eyed brat in his web... Bwahahaha, not like he doesn't love it, though!  
> Anyway, enjoy! I really like this one, so I hope you all share my feelings!

              “Hi, you have reached the phone of Erwin Smith. I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message, I’ll get back to you…”

              Levi threw his cell phone into the passenger seat in frustration. _Damn him to hell!_

              He put on his blinker before exiting the parking lot and driving onto the street. He had to admit his irritation was reaching an all time high lately. Levi tried to have a quiet drink with Hanji (well, about as quiet as Hanji can be) the other night, only to find out that Eren had been thrown in jail by the those fucking asswipes, Boris and Hitch. So he had to fly through all of his paperwork this morning at work (which would have gone a whole lot faster if he hadn’t been forced to explain to that perfume-wearing bitch how to organize his files again) and then skip lunch to go straight to the courthouse in order to bail the brat out. And his long day would be over by now if he hadn’t gone and told Judge Zackly such an idiotic lie.

              _Man, I’m stupid. A troubled youth program? What the hell is wrong with me? I’ll bet Zackly is on the phone with Erwin right now, trying to verify this… Fuck…_

              Levi stopped at a red light and tapped his thumbs impatiently on the steering wheel. After he went straight for two more lights, he was going to turn left on Scouting Street, and then an immediate right onto Legion Road. He knew the route he was taking all too well. It was the route he used to take to get home every day for almost five years.

              The light finally turned green and Levi let out a frustrated sigh. He reached for his cell phone and speed dialed Erwin’s number again.

              “Hi, you have reached the phone of Erwin Smith…”

              Levi hung up the phone, getting irritated. _This fucker knows what he’s doing, too. He knows that I know he is always home by 4 for an early dinner before he goes to God knows where for whatever business dinner function he has to attend for the night._

              Levi knew all too well what Erwin was doing. And he hated letting him win more than anything else. He hated giving Erwin what he wanted, hating seeing that delighted smile whenever Erwin got what he wanted. Levi hated it because it just made him want to keep giving Erwin everything he wanted.

              Levi rang the doorbell and waited. His right hand started to twitch as his impatience grew. _I so should've smoke before I came here..._

              Erwin opened the door. His eyes widened slightly in shock when he saw Levi standing there, then his features softened into a tender smile. "...Levi. It's good to see you."

              Levi's heart clenched in his chest. He set his jaw, not trusting himself to speak yet after seeing that smile. Erwin was beautiful on a Greek God level with his tall frame, chiseled face, nice body, and that golden hair that he kept shaved on the sides with just a wisp of blonde mane going across the top. Levi used to live with the guy, and he still couldn't get used to how good looking Erwin was.

              "Come in," Erwin said eagerly, opening the front door wide to let Levi in. "I'll get you a plate for dinner."

              "No, thank you. I won't be long."

              "But I made beef and potato stew today. It's your favorite."

              _This bastard was so expecting this._ "...Alright."

              Levi reluctantly followed behind Erwin into the house. It hadn't changed at all, not that he had expected it to. That was the thing with Erwin, nothing ever changed. For as long as Levi had known him, Erwin had not changed in the slightest. There was definitely something to be said of the endurance his personality had. On the other hand, Levi felt like he had changed a lot.

              "Please, have a seat," Erwin said softly. The table in the dining hall was already set for two, which infuriated Levi to no end. Did anything not go the way Erein wanted it to?

              Levi thought back to the one time things hadn't gone the way Erwin wanted. Then he immediately stopped.

              Erwin served Levi the stew, pouring it into his bowl from beside him. Levi caught the scent of boiled potatoes and meat. It was a familiar scent that used to always fill this house; Levi had come to associate it with home. Erwin has made it for Levi the first night he had come to live here. It pained him to be smelling that scent again.

              "I can't promise it's just as good as you remember," Erwin said with an apologetic smile. "I haven't been home much, so I'm out of practice."

              Levi said nothing and took a bite. It wasn't just good, it was probably better. Levi forced himself to slowly take the next bite.

              Erwin went to sit down across from Levi, eating some stew himself and continuing to watch Levi's face as he ate. Levi kept his poker face perfectly, but inside he was a jumble of frustration and longing. _Why the hell does he have to stare like that?_

              "So, what brings you over?" Erwin asked casually.

              "You wouldn't answer your damn phone, so it's not like I had much choice," Levi snapped.

              "Was it something so urgent that you had to come here?" Erwin asked, raising his eyebrows. He didn't even try to make an excuse for why he didn't answer his phone. "What happened?"

              "Nothing really," Levi said dismissively. "Just ran into some annoyances that had to be taken care of."

              Erwin's expression darkened in an instant. "Titans?"

              Levi ignored the change in the air. Erwin had very strong feelings about the gang they were forced to cooperate with. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but someone unrelated got involved."

              "What? Levi..."

              "Like I said, I handled it. The boy will be brought under our protection for the time being."

              "What do you mean?"

              "A lot of shit happened," Levi said with a shrug. Erwin sighed, running a hand through his perfectly tamed bangs.

              "Levi, explain," he said in exasperation. "I can't help if you don't tell me what the hell is going on."

              "Don't get your panties in a wad," Levi sighed.

              "Levi, I don't appreciate it when you're crude."

              "And I don't give a fuck."

              Erwin sighed again, getting frustrated. Levi smiled a little, enjoying exercising his small bit of power over Erwin's emotions. For as long as they have known each other, Erwin had been this calm and collected figure that Levi always felt inferior to. And while Levi felt a lot of respect for Erwin's immense amount of control, it still pissed him off.

              But he didn't have time for this. "Two of the cops who patrol the park arrested an uninvolved minor last night. I was approached by members of the Titan group because they were concerned about whether or not he had seen any of the deal and would tell the police about it, so I went and dealt with it. End of story."

              Erwin contemplated this information for a minute while Levi ate his soup. He tried not to check Erwin out, but couldn't stop his eyes from flicking to the older man's slightly pink lips and muscular fingers. Levi could imagine those fingers warming up his cold ones better than this soup he was eating was.

              "So, what's your plan for this boy then?" Erwin finally asked.

              "I think we should keep an eye on him, at least until we find out if he knows anything. I offered him a job at Trost Tech, completing his community service under the company's new program for troubled youths."

              Erwin's eyesores shot up. "Program for troubled youths?"

              "With your permission of course, sir," Levi added sarcastically.

              Erwin grimaced. “You know how I feel about that,” he said.

              “Yes, I do.” Levi took another bite of soup.

              They ate in silence for a while longer. Erwin cleared the bowls when they had both finished, heading into the kitchen. Levi made no move to follow him and listened to the sound of the sink water being turned on.

              "This boy,” Erwin called from the kitchen. “What was his name? I’ll have to do a background check, just to be sure he is truly uninvolved.”

              Levi’s shoulder tensed at the thought of that. He didn’t know exactly why, but the thought of Erwin gazing at the Eren’s past rubbed Levi the wrong way. He absolutely didn’t want Erwin finding out about Annie either. _After all, it looked like the brat had kept that story buried pretty deep inside himself until he told me. I don’t feel like I should let anyone else intrude._ Levi tied to rationalize it in his head, but he knew what his discomfort was really about. He wanted to be the only one who knew the kid’s story.

              “I’ve already taken care of it,” Levi said before he could stop himself. The lie came out of his mouth so easily, which surprised Levi. Erwin was one person whom Levi despised lying to. But it was too late to go back now. “I’ll have the paperwork on your desk as soon as I get it.”

              “You did?” Erwin said in surprise. His voice sounded… doubtful, like he could just make out that he was being lied to. Levi was extremely glad he was in the kitchen and couldn’t see his face. “Well, alright then.”

              Levi got up from his chair and put back on his suit jacket. “That was all I needed to report. I’ll show myself out.”

              “H-huh? Wait, Levi, just a minute! Can’t you stay a bit longer? There’s tea!”

              Levi was already walking towards the door, trying very hard not to make his stride too quick. He refused to seem like he was trying to escape this place, even if every fiber in his being was screaming at him to run. Run fast, before the smell could permeate his skin any further, before the memories started to be too much.

              Erwin’s long legs caught up to him in no time. A slightly damp hand grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

              “Levi,” Erwin said, his voice lowering into a husky whisper. Levi fought the shiver that wanted to crawl down his spine. _Fuck, does he do this shit on purpose?_

              “What?” Levi hoped that sounded calm and even. He tried to slow his breathing.

              “Please, it’s been such a long time,” Erwin said, letting the sadness that he always hid so well seep into his voice. It was the closest this man ever got to a plea. It’s not like Erwin would ever beg Levi to stay; he was too selfless for that.

               Levi slowly let out a breath. He looked back at Erwin, staring directly into his beautiful blue eyes. Why did he have to look like that? It just really wasn’t fair. He was exactly Levi’s type. “It really has been a long time, hasn’t it? And yet, I still can’t seem to forget that night.”

               That was all he needed to say, every time. Erwin’s grip released instantly, his hand dropping uselessly to his side. It didn’t matter how much he wanted Levi to stay with him, how lonely he was, or how badly Erwin wanted to be a family. It didn’t matter, because all Levi had to do was say those words, and Erwin would let go. Levi loved that part of Erwin… and he hated it just as much.

               “I’ll see you at work,” Erwin said weakly, not even trying to hide his disappointment. Levi didn’t let his face change expression as he nodded.

               “Have a good night, sir.”

               Levi opened the door and left. He climbed into his car and revved the engine loudly before pulling fast out of the driveway. Levi always hated it when people roared their engines obnoxiously like that, but he needed some kind of noise, some kind of protest to his departure. Anything was better than just leaving that fucking place silently.

               Once Levi was home, he fished his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and turned on his stereo before stepping out onto the terrace to take a long smoke. As he stared out across the lit up city, trying to forget about those blue eyes, Levi started to imagine flashes of deep green like emerald. He went inside and grabbed his phone, scrolling down the contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He went to press the cal button, but his thumb just hovered over the number.

                _The fuck am I doing, calling him up like some kind of booty call?_

               Levi knew how it felt to be someone’s replacement, and he didn’t want to do that to Eren. When he thought about taking advantage of his innocent face and smile, it made Levi sick to his stomach. He was just about to toss his phone onto the couch, when it started vibrating. Levi’s eyes widened slightly, and he answered without even thinking about it.

               “...do you trust this guy?”

               It was a woman’s voice, stern and serious.

               “Yes, I do.”

               Levi’s breath hitched when he heard his voice. He froze with the phone to his ear, replaying those words in his head over and over again. _“Yes, I do.”_

               Why?

               “...Levi?”

               A smile spread across Levi’s face before he could stop it. This brat was definitely doing something weird to him. “So you finally realized. You’ve got some nerve, brat, butt-dialing me like that.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is extra special because it depicts what everyone is probably wondering: what was Eren's first time doing bondage with Levi like?  
> At first I was going to just put this little tale in the main story, but then when I read it over, I immediately thought the scene would just sound better from Levi's point of view instead. After all, he isn't tied up and being overwhelmed pretty much the whole chapter... But anyway, I've revealed too much about the story already! Please, go ahead and read before I ruin the whole thing for you guys!

           Levi took his time gazing at the beautiful body laid out on his bed. Eren was trembling with either anticipation or fear. Levi couldn’t quite tell which one. Honestly either would work for him.

           Levi had instructed Eren to take off all his clothes and the boy was now laying on his bed, hands bound with that same tie from the first night that Levi was strangely becoming attached to, watching him warily as Levi circled the bed, wondering just what the hell was wrong with him. Levi had been wondering that for a while now, probably since he had agreed to date this minor in the first place. _I mean, for starters, I don’t know the first damn thing about dating. I’ve never dated anyone. And not to mention that I’m almost twice his age and could literally be arrested for this- though, let’s face it, this wouldn’t be the first or the worst charge on my record. No, if all that wasn’t bad enough, now I’m fucking tying him up. Am I really going to do that with him? It’s way too soon for this! I think… But what the fuck do I know? If this was my regular routine, he wouldn’t even still be here._

            Levi had originally planned to wait a bit longer before he brought Eren into the BDSM world he lived in, but then the brat had to go and ruin it all. He was pretty well-versed in the area of self-control, but what person could resist after being kissed like that? If that was a “thank you”, then what Levi was about to do should be considered a “you’re welcome”.

            Eren had closed his eyes and was starting to shuffle his thighs slightly, all the tension in the air starting to harden his cock. Levi had never encountered a more honest individual. Everything, from his eyes to his body, was just so easy to read. Eren’s desires were very clear. And right now, he wanted Levi to pay attention to his member a bit more. Levi’s lips curved into a smirk; but that wasn’t how this type of scenario worked.

            “Stop moving.”

            Eren’s eyes flew open in surprise. He went still on the bed, watching Levi again. A question was burning in the youth’s eyes, but his lips stayed shut as Levi had ordered. _Very good…_

            Levi abruptly climbed on top of Eren, letting as much of his body drag across Eren as possible. Levi noted that his shorts were starting to ride up due to the stiffening of his own dick. He let the hardening tip brush Eren’s own erection ever so slightly, causing Eren to let a low groan through his teeth as he fought the urge to buck against Levi. Levi enjoyed the sight of Eren’s writhing underneath him for a little bit before he bent down towards Eren’s chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth.

            Eren’s head snapped back and he cried out. It was an amazing sound. Levi was almost tempted to gag him, but let it be since this was the kid’s first time. _No blindfolds or gags until he’s used to it… I remember my first time with a blindfold was disorienting as fuck. And a gag takes all the fun out of it if you don’t know how to breathe around it properly. No, we’re going to take this real slow…_

             With that thought in mind, Levi gently swirled his tongue around one nipple until it became pink and hard. Eren’s breathing was erratic and ragged, a testimony to how sensitive he was. Levi loved that. He had never been with someone like this, someone new and inexperienced to this kind of foreplay. Levi’s introduction to this world was much like a kid who didn’t know how to swim being tossed into a pool; on bad nights, he liked to blame Erwin for it. Levi found himself wondering if his inexplicable attraction to Eren was because of the prospect of something different, but he knew it was something much more than that. There was something about him, something about this brat, that Levi couldn’t leave alone. Was it the fact that he was too rash about everything? Was it because he was hiding something sad about himself, some tragedy that Levi could sense was much worse than the Annie story? Or was it simply because he was way too cute?

             Levi liked how Eren twitched when he licked his body and proceeded to lick his entire chest, then slowly traveling down and tracing Eren’s strong abs, going lower towards his navel, so close to what he knew Eren wanted his mouth on the most… And stopped.

             “L-Levi, please…” Eren let out in a rasping breathing, apparently reaching his limit already. _Seriously, this is why I can’t stand brats… So impatient._

             “I thought I told you not to talk,” Levi responded coldly. Eren’s body shivered, perhaps involuntarily. So Eren liked it when Levi was harsh, huh… Levi saved that reaction in his memory for later use. “I guess that means it’s time for your first punishment, huh?”

             “B-but…” Eren’s voice trembled. He was nervous. That was to be expected.

             “What were you supposed to say? I gave you two options.”

             Eren looked at Levi’s face, searching. Levi recognized what Eren was doing. It was something every newbie did, when they first started out. He was looking for something in Levi’s face to trust, something in the older man’s eyes to cling to as he prepared to take a step into an unknown world. Levi kept his face expressionless, giving Eren as much time as he needed. This was an important decision, one Levi almost wished he had been allowed when it had been his first time. Levi steeled himself, prepared for whatever answer Eren was going to give to this question.

             “Yes.”

             Even though he tried not to, Levi was surprised by the lack of uncertainty in those green eyes. He felt something weigh on his chest, but Levi couldn’t tell if it was responsibility or affection. Probably both.

             Levi opened his mouth. “Are you sure?”

             Eren looked a little confused, as if he wasn’t sure if this question was part of the act or not. Levi waited silently. “Yes,” he answered again.

             Levi reacted immediately, as if he had been released from shackles. He kissed Eren roughly, biting his lips hard and hitting their teeth together. Eren’s gasp was swallowed by Levi’s mouth. When their lips parted, saliva dripped sloppily from Eren’s chin. His eyes were hazy and his chest heaved. Levi climbed off of him and went into the closet with a sure stride. He knew exactly what he was going to use for Eren’s first punishment. Though he would never admit it, Levi had been running this particular scenario in his head over and over again for days now. He opened the drawer where all the tools of his sexual exploits were kept and pulled out a flogger. He admired the black leather for a minute to make sure there were no worn tassels on it. There were none, of course. Satisfied, Levi came back into his room.

             Eren’s eyes widened when he saw what Levi was carrying. Shock, apprehension, fear… and a bit of curiosity. That tiny bit was all Levi needed. He smirked knowingly. Floggers did indeed look flashy and painful to a beginner.

             “I’m going to hit you with this,” Levi explained. Eren drew in a breath. “You are not to move. This is your punishment for speaking earlier. Do you understand?”

             “Y-yes.”

             “Good.”

             Levi whipped the flogger forward and a small section of the edge licked Eren on his stomach. Eren’s body bucked off the bed in response. His face scrunched together, enduring the stinging pain left behind. Levi wielded the flogger again, this time on Eren’s leg. Next on his arm. Next on his chest. Eren’s entire body was starting to turn a soft pink, almost like a rose. Levi kept going, watching Eren’s face. At some point, Eren had closed his eyes, frowning at the sting but keeping his mouth shut.

             Levi stopped, lowering the flogger. Eren peeked at him through his lashes, waiting. Levi climbed back on the bed and on top of Eren. He licked one of his fingers and used it to trail a line up Eren’s pink flesh. The youth shuddered at the contact, breath hitching.

             “Your skin is really warm now,” Levi observed. “Did it hurt a lot?”

             “No.”

             Levi bent and licked the line he had just traced. Eren let out a shaky breath through his teeth, almost wriggling away from Levi’s mouth.

             “Does that feel good?”

             “Yes!”

             Levi smirked. He continued his sweet torture on Eren’s body, tongue swirling up and down over pink skin. Any area that Levi had hit with the flogger more than once, Levi paid special attention to, pressing his tongue against the spot with more force. Eren’s reactions were twice as strong as before. Precum started to dribble out of the top of his swelling cock, even without Levi touching it. _This brat isn’t going to last much longer._

             As if responding to Levi’s thoughts, Eren breathing started to get more and more shallow. His entire body trembled, and cum slowly heaved out of the tip. Eren’s body started to relax and sweat as he panted. 

             Levi sighed. “You’re so damn sensitive, brat,” he groaned. “I didn’t even get to touch you yet, and you came! You’re gonna need a hell of a lot of training…”

             Sensing that the act was over, Eren gave Levi a weak smile and said, “Sorry. I couldn’t go on any longer.”

             Feeling a rare burst of affection, Levi ruffled up Eren’s hair. “Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet. You still have to take care of me.”

             Which wouldn’t be hard at all, because Levi had been hard for a while now.

             “My pleasure,” Eren said mischievously, full on grinning now. He offered his bound hands to Levi. “Untie me?”

             Levi begrudgingly obliged. The tie had left marks from Eren’s pulling at it, as per usual. Levi grimaced. _Maybe I should try something other than this tie. If he keeps this shit up, it might scar._

             “I’ll have to rub some ointment on that,” Levi said pointedly to Eren. “Oh, and I think I should put some on your stomach, too. There’s a mark there…”

             Eren had leaned his body on Levi’s until their foreheads were touching. “You don’t need to, you know. I told you, I heal really fast.”

             “I don’t give a damn.”

             “Fine,” Eren relented, rolling his eyes. “But, later.”

             “Did you just roll your eyes at-!”

             Eren felt Levi up through his shorts, reaching underneath to squeeze his balls, effectively shutting Levi up. Apparently too impatient to actually take his shorts off, Eren shoved his hand inside the fabric and grabbed hold of Levi’s erection. With his other hand, Eren reached up Levi’s shorts and cupped his ass, fingers getting closer to the edge. It was Levi’s turn to start breathing shallowly. All at once, Eren released Levi so that he could push him onto the bed. They kissed, lips naturally drawn to each other. Levi had liked the sight of obedient Eren, bound and silent, but he _loved_ this Eren, wild and untamed, hands ravishing every inch of his body as his tongue eagerly sought Levi’s own. And Eren felt especially frenzied that night, most likely because of the previous activities.

             Eren was sleeping deeply next to Levi. Levi stared at the ceiling for a moment, before disentangling Eren’s arms from his neck and leaving the bed. Eren didn’t even move, though Levi didn’t expect him to. The boy had orgasmed two more times after being untied, after all. He was probably exhausted.

             Levi went for a smoke on the balcony. He took his radio outside with him and closed the sliding door so the noise wouldn’t carry to his room. He turned on the radio and soft jazz started to play. Levi lit his cigarette and stared at the city lights. He absently wondered to himself for perhaps the thousandth time that night what the hell he was doing with Eren. Before he could stop it, a vision of Erwin creeped into Levi’s mind. Levi banished the image from his head in irritation. _He is not a replacement..._

             “Levi?” Eren said from behind Levi. He had come outside onto the balcony and Levi hadn’t even noticed.

             “I thought you were dead asleep,” Levi said, taking another puff of his cigarette.

             “I was,” Eren said with a chuckle. “But I felt you get up.”

             “I was just taking a smoke,” Levi said dismissively. “Go back inside.”

             “Can I join you?” Eren asked, sounding a bit desperate.

             “I’m already dating a minor. I’m not going to get him hooked on cigarettes, too.”

             Levi had meant to say it harshly so Eren would leave, but the brat started beaming instead.

             “Then, do you mind if I just sit?” he asked, approaching Levi slowly.

             Levi turned away. “I don’t tell you what to do.”

             Instead of sitting in the other chair, Eren walked around and sat in between Levi’s legs. He rested his head casually on Levi’s thigh and sighed happily. “The city looks really pretty at night, doesn’t it?”

              _What’s gotten into this brat to make him so bold all of a sudden?_ Then, Levi understood. _It’s because I said we were dating._

             “Yeah,” Levi agreed.

             He covered his mouth to hide his blush.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Easter (or, if you don't celebrate such things, in honor of you because you are so damn precious), I have a very special installment from Levi's point of view. Among my readers who follow both this series and the main story, this chapter will answer a question I'm sure you've all been wondering: what happened on this so-called "business trip"? And for those of my readers that have no idea what I'm talking about right now, this chapter will be giving you more of your beloved Levi with his ever reliable (and hot) boss, Erwin. Either way, it is something to enjoy.

         Levi looked around the party with an expression of utter disgust. Just a bunch of fat bastards in suits parading around like a fucking circus, eating everything in sight and waving glasses of champagne in the air. He felt like even the air he shared with them was rancid. It was enough to make him gag.

         Erwin approached him with an amused expression on his face. “How many years have you been coming these parties? Yet when I look at you, I still see that same sour faced brat who looks as if the only thing he wants is to do is go home.”

         Levi ignored Erwin and gestured towards one of the old guys standing near the food table, stuffing his face full of shrimp. “Isn’t that the governor?”

         Erwin followed Levi’s eyesight and nodded. “Yes, that’s him.”

         “Shouldn’t you go say hi? Isn’t he the reason we’re here in the first place?”

         Erwin smiled at that. He had never actually told Levi why they had come to the party, the same as every other ritzy place Levi had been forcibly dragged to under the guise of a “business trip” or whatever he told his employees when they suddenly up and left their offices for days. Levi wouldn’t be surprised if all of their subordinates thought they were secretly screwing or something. _It’ll be troublesome if that brat hears a stupid rumor like that. I can just see his face, eyes all big and full of fucking tears. What a pain in the ass._

         Even without being told, Levi was able to figure out why Erwin came to these things. Everyone in this ballroom had some kind of political power over the city. They were deep inside The Wall, all the way past the exclusive Sina entrance where only certain people could go. Inside this entrance was an even more exclusive country club, The Castle, the original one; the place where Levi lived was only an imitation, built to look like this country club. Erwin had been a member of The Castle Country Club for years now, way before he met Levi. His involvement with the country club was for a singular purpose: blackmail. Levi knew that Erwin kept a detailed record of every little activity that went on in this decaying castle by all of these corrupt politicians, because this was the one place that those fuckers could do anything they wanted without getting caught. There were no cameras installed in the private rooms of the country club and the security system was better than the one the government used to protect national secrets. Absolutely no reporters allowed on the grounds at any given time, and the staff of the club were sworn to secrecy. There wasn’t even cell service; Levi and Erwin’s phones had been taken at the entrance while they were searched for bugs, wiretaps, and personal cameras. This was a place where an evil man could act as he pleased, and Levi had no doubt that they all did; more than that, he believed that somehow Erwin had evidence of it all.

         “Right again,” Erwin said happily, seeming pleased at being found out. “I have sources that speak of a certain activity that the governor likes to partake in while he is here. And if it’s true, then his interests might just align with ours.”

          Levi’s eyes widened slightly at that. He knew exactly what kind of “interests” they had, and the thought of the governor of the damn state sharing those interests was more than a little concerning. “And how the fuck would you know that, Erwin?’ he hissed.

          Erwin was unfazed. “I had someone follow his daughter for a few weeks,” he explained. “It seems likely.”

          “His own fucking daughter? That piece of shit…”

          “Save it for another time,” Erwin warned. “I’m going.”

          Levi watched as Erwin strode leisurely over to where the governor was standing, smiling that charming smile and greeting him with a firm, trusting handshake. They began to talk amicably, the governor throwing his head back to laugh at something Erwin had said. Levi wanted to stab him in his fat face. He preferred dealing with Titans to this fake bullshit any day.

          Levi was about to give up and make his escape when Erwin suddenly motioned Levi over. He glared daggers at Erwin as he walked over, each step closer to them growing more painful.

         "Rod, this is my partner in crime, Levi," Erwin said with a small chuckle as Levi approached them. He rolled his eyes. _Oh, you just think you're so fucking clever, don't you..._

         Instead of speaking, Levi gave a curt nod. The governor looked him up and down. Levi attempted to keep the scowl off his face.

         "So this is the infamous Levi..." Rod said with an amused smile. "The way the media fear you, I figured you'd be taller."

         "And I figured you'd be more intimidating the way they talk about you, but I guess the media just keeps getting it wrong."

         Erwin shot Levi a warning look, which he ignored. This asshole deserved everything he had coming to him.

         But Rod surprised them both by throwing back his head and laughing. "That's some assistant you've got there, Erwin!" he remarked with a grin in Erwin's direction. He slapped Levi on the back approvingly. "You've got spirit, son."

         "I'm no one's 'assistant' or 'son'," Levi snapped. "And don't-"

         Before Levi could even finish, Erwin grasped Rod's hand that was touching Levi with a surprising amount of force.

         "Ow!" the governor cries out in shock, causing a few people in the party to glance their direction.

          Erwin simply smiled politely. But his blue eyes were icy as he stared the governor down. "Actually, Governor Reiss, my _advisor_ and I would like to have a more private discussion with you. Perhaps we could do it in your room? Provided there isn't anything secret in there you wouldn't want us to find out."

          Erwin's sudden change in tone shocked the governor into silence. He could only follow Levi and Erwin stiffly out of the ballroom and away from the party, into the darkness of the hallway where secrets and deceit lie.

          

          "That escalated a lot quicker than I thought it would," Levi commented as they returned to their room. It was furnished like a hotel room suite, with two beds annoyingly close to each other. Levi highly doubted he was going to get any sleep that night with the sound of Erwin's deep breathing filling the room.

            Erwin started to unbutton his cuffs. "Did it? I think it went exactly according to plan."

            Levi thought about how quickly Erwin changed the moment that bastard of a politician had laid his hands on him. _Ah, fuck. Now I'm gonna think about it until I ask._

            Erwin took off his button up. He had a plain white T-shirt on under it, one that hugged his chest and stomach, revealing the hard muscle underneath. Levi stared blatantly, wondering what kind of sick person had thought up putting this perfect specimen of man next to him. It wasn't fair.

             "No," Levi started again, giving Erwin a pointed glare to hide his frustration. "That was definitely not your usual way of dealing with things."

            Erwin sighed deeply, pushing the strands of hair that got into his eyes away. "Levi, I think you're reading too much into this."

           "I think you're avoiding the question."

            Erwin stared at Levi with tired eyes, the kind of tired that a parent would give their loved one. It spoke of unconditional love, trust, and a tireless amount of effort to convey these emotions over the years. Levi hated those eyes, giving him a love he didn't want.

            Erwin sighed again. "When that bastard touched you," he growled in a low, threatening voice. "It took all of me not to punch him right in the face. I will never allow the likes of him to touch you."

             Levi almost staggered from the wave of emotions crashing over him. He fought the feelings inside of him, crushed them, and stuffed them into a deep part of himself. Levi let out an exasperated breath.

             "You jumped the gun for a stupid reason like that?" he asked in feigned annoyance.

             Erwin shrugged, unaffected. "I protect my own."

             Levi turned away and walked toward the bathroom door. "Good night, Erwin."

             Erwin half-smiled in response. "Good night, Levi."

             Once Levi was in the bathroom, he quickly shed his clothes and turned on the shower, blasting the water full power. Instead of steam from the heat, the temperature in the  bathroom steadily began to drop as cold water cascaded down in the shower. He hurriedly stepped in and closed his eyes as the water battered against his pale skin. Levi shivered so badly his teeth chattered, trying to shake away the feelings burning inside of him.

            _Calm down._

            Control had been the key point in Levi’s life for so long now. He had become able to perfectly suppress of all of his emotions, burying them into a small corner of his heart that was still untainted by the dark emotions he was regularly exposed to in his life. But something was wrong. Though he willed it to over and over again, Levi’s heart refused to slow its beating. The pounding was so loud he could swear it was drowning out the sound of the shower water. His breathing was coming out in erratic gasps as well. Levi wondered vaguely if Erwin could hear him. Everything seemed so loud.

            _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down!_

            Why wasn’t it working? More than enough time had passed for Levi to get himself under control. He thought back to when his control could have started waning, and naturally came to a conclusion. It had to be him.

            Levi almost laughed. He stared at his bare feet on the blank white tiles and wondered how well the staff had scrubbed this bathroom before deeming it fit for human inhabitants. _Man. That brat has me seriously fucked up._

            Eren’s face popped into Levi’s head without warning. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the invasive feeling of another person entering one’s thoughts without any warning. Levi had never experienced it before. The onslaught left him feeling disoriented. But, to Levi’s surprise, the thought of Eren succeeded in calming him down where his usual mantra hadn’t. His heart started to beat steadily and his breathing returned to normal. Levi felt the blood drain from his head. He almost breathed a sigh of relief, then he looked down. Levi made an irritated noise in the back of his throat.

            _That little fucker got me hard. Dammit._

           The blood had indeed left his head, only to travel downward to another location, it seemed. Levi didn’t know if he should be worried at this sort of involuntary reaction or not. Either way, there was no well in hell he was coming out of the shower yet now.

           “You were in there a long time,” Erwin said as Levi stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe.

           “And?” Levi walked over to the cabinet in the kitchenette, looking for tea. He pulled out a packet of green tea and a mug.

           Erwin said nothing, just stood up and gathered his clothes. He walked into the bathroom and let out a surprised yelp. “It’s really cold in here!”

           “Great deductive skills, Sherlock,” Levi murmured as he stared at the back of the green tea packet, trying to decide how long he needed to heat the water for.

           “Did you take a cold shower?”

           “You continue to amaze me with your impeccable reasoning, Leader.”

           “Who takes cold showers?”

           “Apparently me. I find it comforting. The cold water reminds me of my own cold ass heart. Any other stupid or obvious questions?”

           “...No.”

           Giving up, Erwin shut the door. Levi soon heard the sound of water running and relaxed. He spent the next thirty minutes rubbing his arms furiously and changing into warm clothes. By the time Erwin came out of the shower, Levi was the picture of casual relaxation, drinking his piping hot green tea while sitting on the only available couch.

           "We'll be leaving tomorrow," Erwin announced as he stuffed his suit into his suitcase.

           "That was fast. Usually you make us stay in this godforsaken place a lot longer."

           "This time is different. I've got what I came here for." Erwin said abruptly, which surprised Levi. Erwin was being impatient; that wasn't like him.

           "There's something you're not telling me," he commented. "Not that I really need to know what it is, I guess. I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough."

           Erwin stopped packing. He looked at Levi. "No, I'll tell you. There is something I want to look into when we get back with the information the governor gave us."

           Levi gave Erwin a disinterested shrug. "I figured. What is it? The location of the lab he performs his 'experiments' in?"

           "No," Erwin said in a serious tone, catching Levi off guard. He raised an eyebrow at the older blonde man. "If I wanted to know that, we didn't have to come here for it. What I want is older information, files that might not even be there anymore about an old facility from maybe ten years ago or so. This facility was engaged in a certain kind of research before being found out and shut down permanently."

          Levi looked at Erwin. His face was unreadable. "What does that have to do with us?"

          "The name of the top researcher... was Yeager."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry about that!  
>  Please accept this rather graphic look into Levi's past with Erwin as my apology!

       Levi slammed the door behind him and staggered towards the living room. He threw open the sliding door leading to the balcony and fumbled through his pockets, looking for a cigarette. Once he found one, Levi patted down his jean pockets for his lighter.  _ Where the fuck is it… Oh shit, did I leave it in the car..? _

__ Frustrated, Levi leaned against the railing and sank to the floor, not even bothering to take the cigarette he couldn't light anyway out of his mouth. His heart thudded in his chest, refusing to settle down.  _ Calm down, calm down! _

        Levi couldn't remember the last time he had lost control like this. Or at least, that's what he told himself. But the memory came creeping back to the forefront of his subconscious, practically smothering him. Levi closed his eyes and with a short sigh, allowed it to wash over him. He felt like he was drowning, if it was possible to drown in a memory. 

 

**_Fifteen Years Ago_ **

       “What are you proposing?” Erwin asked, his voice deceptively calm. But Levi knew better by now. He had been living in this man’s house long enough to know when Erwin was trying to contain his excitement. But it crackled in the still air around them, causing goosebumps to rise on Levi's skin. And as Levi eyed Erwin’s crotch, that wasn't the only thing rising either.

        “I'll go to college,” Levi said, his face an unreadable mask. But his damn heart wouldn't stop thumping in his ears. It was so loud he was almost certain that Erwin could hear it across the living room.  _ Calm down, calm down! _

        “Levi, you must know that I only want you to go because we both know it'll be good for your future,” Erwin interjected with an exasperated sigh. High school was mandatory by law, but college was not, and so Erwin had been having a hard time in convincing Levi that it was worth his time.

        “And we both also know that I don't give a shit,” Levi retorted. “I don't have a future, Erwin. I never will. But I do know what I want.”

        “So what you're saying is…”

        “I'll go to college, I'll get a degree in business or management or whatever you want. I'll even do the internship. I'll do whatever you want me to do for the rest of my life…” Levi had stood up by now, and was approaching Erwin. He placed his hands on Erwin's knees and knelt down in front of him, looking straight into those fathomless blue eyes that he had fallen in love with. “So fuck me. Just this once.”

         Erwin let out a sigh that could almost be a groan. He reached out and caressed the side of Levi’s face. Levi leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “You're like family to me,” Erwin whispered, his last desperate plea. But Levi wasn't about to back down now.

         He turned his face and caught Erwin's fingers with his mouth, sucking on them with his tongue. “You're not my family.”

         Erwin inhaled sharply and before Levi could process what was happening, drew him up sharply by his arms. Levi concealed his surprise and continued to hold Erwin's gaze. They stayed like that until Levi's arms started to hurt from Erwin's tight grip.

         “Are you sure?” Erwin asked Levi. Levi smirked at him. It was like a god asking a mere mortal if it would be okay to take him to Mount Olympus.

          Levi put his lips next to Erwin's ear. “Fuck me, Erwin,” he whispered.

          Erwin jumped out of his chair and picked Levi up in one swift motion. Levi let out a surprised yelp. 

          “Erwin, what the fuck-”

          He silenced Levi with a sharp blow to his butt. “I've always wanted to do that,” Erwin confessed with a devilish grin that stirred Levi's insides. “You have a filthy mouth, Levi. I intend to see to it that you get rid of that nasty habit.”

          “Fat chance of that happening,” Levi retorted with a grimace. But he allowed Erwin to take him upstairs. They headed towards Erwin's bedroom. 

           Erwin dumped Levi on his bed and crawled on top after him. Levi let out a shallow breath and licked his lips in anticipation. Erwin chuckled.

          “So, you've got us here,” Erwin said. “What now?”

_ Figures. Everything's gotta be a fucking challenge with this one.  _ But Levi was prepared for this. He pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket. Erwin's eyes widened in alarm as he recognized the item. However, he recovered quickly.

           “So, you've had some… experience in this area?” Erwin asked nonchalantly.

           “I know what I'm doing,” Levi snapped, avoiding the question. This caused Erwin to smile knowingly.

           “That doesn't answer my question.”

            He took the bottle from Levi. Levi regarded Erwin with guarded eyes as he soaked his own fingers in the lubricant. 

            “I can do it myself,” Levi said, but Erwin ignored him.

            “Strangely enough, I find myself glad I get to be your first. And I want it to be in  _ every  _ way.”

             Erwin gave Levi a chilling look and ordered him to take off his pants. Levi complied, giving Erwin a suspicious glare. Erwin only smiled back.

             “Now, when you plan to be the bottom,” Erwin explained, spreading more lube onto his fingers and reaching for Levi's butt. “You'll want to make sure your… hole is nice and loosened before anything happens.”

             “Stop talking to me like a damn child, I already know all of this shit,” Levi growled, leaving out the part that all of his knowledge was obtained from various websites and discussion panels. “Just get on with it!”

            “So impatient,” Eren observed with a smirk. “Must be your youth.”

            Erwin scooted to the end of the bed and patted his lap. Levi regarded him with disgust for a moment before grimacing and climbing onto the older man’s lap as directed. Levi sincerely hoped the thudding in his chest didn’t transfer to Erwin’s thighs. Erwin rested his dry hand on Levi’s buttocks, softly caressing the smooth olive-toned flesh. Levi flinched; Erwin’s hands were cold.

           “Such lovely skin,” Erwin commented fondly. “I wonder how it would look covered in red welts…”

           Levi felt his insides clench in excitement. It was this, this unexpected side of Erwin that Levi had discovered by accident around a year ago. It was no surprise that Erwin preferred men; his office was full of many talented, beautiful women that all pined after him openly, but Erwin had never given any of them so much as a glance. He has remained an elusive and successful bachelor for most, if not all, of his life without so much as one scandal to smear his name. Once when Levi questioned Erwin’s saint-like behavior, he had simply smiled and said love was “bad for business”. 

          Then, on a day when Levi had skipped school and came home early, he saw Erwin’s car parked in the driveway, which was odd because it was still the middle of the work day. Levi quietly entered the house and crept up the stairs towards Erwin’s study, sensing something was off. There, tied up and star naked, displayed on a desk, was some man that Levi recognized as one of Erwin’s underlings. He had a full erection, a mask, and a ball gag in his mouth, trembling s saliva collected on his chin. Erwin stood some feet away, a riding crop in his hand and a sadistic smile on his face. He walked towards the naked captive man, purposely making noise so that the blindfolded man could hear him. And when his did, his dick twitched in anticipation. Erwin slid the riding crop up and down the man’s shaft, steering moans out of the man.

         “Let’s end this quickly,” Erwin whispered to his shivering submissive. “Levi should be home from school in a few hours and I should be at work.”

         Erwin’s fingers entered Levi’s ass, jerking him out of his reverie. He gritted his teeth and a low hiss escaped his lips; even though Levi had practiced plenty on his own, it felt immensely different for another person’s fingers to enter there. The feeling was quite uncomfortable and invasive. 

        “Sorry, did that hurt?” Erwin asked lightly, not taking his finger out. Instead he added another one, increasing the already rising pressure. Levi fought to lie still on Erwin’s lap. “Just hang in there a bit longer, and I’ll make you feel good.”

        “I’m fine,” Levi snapped through his teeth. Erwin chuckled.

        “Of course you are.”

        Erwin tapped Levi’s butt to tell him to get up and laid him on the bed again, then spread the raven haired boy’s legs wide. Levi’s dick hung limply between his legs. Erwin ran a finger along the tip, then reached further and cupped his balls. “Erwin, what are you-”

        “Quiet,” Erwin ordered darkly, covering Levi’s dick suddenly with his mouth. The hot sensation caused Levi to spasm. 

        “Oh, fuck… Erwin…” Levi gasped.

        Erwin put a finger up Levi’s ass again suddenly, turning Levi’s pleasure into discomfort. He looked up at Levi with a disapproving expression. “What did I say about that mouth? Do you need to be punished?”

        Erwin pressed two fingers deeper inside Levi, searching for something, Levi shifted uncomfortably. Then Erwin’s finger brushed an area that sent a shock through Levi’s system. His head snapped back in an instant, a low moan escaping his lips. Erwin smiled, and went back to sucking Levi’s dick, but this time he scraped his teeth against the tip every so often as he continued to relentlessly stroke his fingers around Levi’s sweet spot. The pain mingled with the pleasure, turning Levi into a mess of grunts and moans that spiraled way too intensely towards his groin. Before he even realized it, Levi reached his climax.

        Erwin swallowed the cum with a satisfied expression. Levi blushed all the way to his ears. “That was quick. You like pain, don’t you?”

 

        Levi let out a dry laugh, remembering how humiliated he had felt back then. “That brat… Why did he have to fucking bite my dick...?”


End file.
